The Truth
by Reidluver
Summary: /Book 2 of Kakashi Trilogy/ Kakashi sighed. “I was told to tell you this at a time when you were ready.” Silence. “In fact, I’m actually surprised that you didn’t ask me this question when you were younger, to tell you the truth.
1. Chapter 1: The Question

**This is Book 2 of my Kakashi Trilogy. Book 1:** Abrupt Childhood **occurs before this. Now, before you go and read them PLEASE read below, or you are going to be _VERY_ confused:**

**I started off this story a long time ago, and then people wanted a sequel to it, and that's how Hidden Memories of the Past was born. However, after that started getting underway I realized that there was a third part that needed to be told and that is why there is a story before this. And so, this story is completed while the ones before and after this one are not complete. I really apologize for it being so confusing, but these things happened. Had I known, I wouldn't have started this story when I did, but whatever. If that confused you, please read below. ****This might make more sense:**

Abrupt Childhood— Kakashi's childhood **(working on it)**

The Truth— You'll see **(DONE!)**

Hidden Memories of the Past— [spoiler] **(working on it)**

**And so, I hope I didn't scare any of you away with this! I promise once you read it you'll understand. It's a great story!**

* * *

"Well, what do you want to tell me, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto had been leaning against the tree with his hands behind his head for a couple minutes while Kakashi stared off into the water before them.

Naruto had been at his apartment, getting ready to take a long deserved nap after having defeated the Akatsuki member Kakuzu with his Rasenshuriken when Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke at his open window. The copy ninja said that he had something incredibly important to tell him, and Naruto had never seen Kakashi that solemn and serious before. _What is it that he wants to tell me?_

Now they were sitting in the grass, the moon shining brightly above them. There was a small lake in front of them, and Kakashi sat near its edge, his legs crisscrossed and hands resting limply in his lap.

Kakashi sighed. "I was told to tell you this at a time when you were ready." Silence. Naruto felt his childish impatience kick in, but he could tell this was not a time to be rushing his sensei.

"After your performance on the last mission and accomplishment with your newly developed jutsu, as well as the rescue of Gaara and little meeting with Sasuke, I daresay that you are grown-up enough for this." He smiled warmly at Naruto.

"In fact, I'm actually surprised that you didn't ask me this question when you were younger, to tell you the truth."

"Huh? What question?" Naruto leaned forward. He couldn't help it; he had to know! Why was Kakashi taking so long to bring it out?

Kakashi glanced at Naruto sadly for a moment before shifting his gaze to the moon in front of them. A gentle breeze slowly blew his silver hair around before he said quietly, "Who your father is."

Naruto's eyes opened wide. _My . . . my father?_ It was true; he had never asked Kakashi that question. Come to think about it, he had never asked anyone that question. He guessed that he had gone so long without parents, he didn't really care who they were, because he was usually dealing with all the hateful glares and whispers that came from the villagers wherever he went, until a couple years ago when Iruka-sensei taught him love, soon to be follow by Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi, slowly followed by more people than he could count at the present time.

As Naruto struggled to grasp the concept that he would soon learn the identity of his father, the thing he had been wanting to know for as long as he could remember, his mind grabbed ahold of one thing.

"Hey! You knew all along and it never crossed your mind to tell me?"

Kakashi gave a slight chuckle. "I told you Naruto, now is that time that you are old enough to know."

_What is he talking about? How come I gotta be a certain age to know who my father is?_

"Remember when I said that you were likely to surpass that Fourth Hokage when you were developing your new jutsu?" The blond nodded. "There was a reason for that."

Naruto frowned and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. _Does that mean—_

Kakashi nodded and sighed sadly, "You're right. Your father was the Fourth Hokage, otherwise known as Yondaime, or the Yellow Flash."

The young blonde just sat there with his mouth open. He found he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything, but listen to the echoes of what Kakashi said reverberate in his head. _Your father . . . Fourth Hokage . . . Fourth Hokage . . . Yondaime . . . your father._

The copy ninja turned his attention to the young boy to his left, waiting for the explosion he knew would happen.

"But . . . bu—but the Fourth Hokage was the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside of me right?" Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto began screaming, "If he's my _father_, HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!" He jumped to his feet and began snarling, fists clenched.

"Did he have _any_ idea of what would happen to me! Did he know that I would go through years of feeling like I didn't belong? That I should just die? LIKE I WAS A MONSTER WHO DESERVED TO DIE!" His eyes began to turn red, threatening to unleash the fury of the one that was sealed within him.

At this, Kakashi closed his eyes as if in pain and buried his head in his hands, shaking softly.

Naruto's anger quickly subsided and his eyes returning to their normal shade of blue. He had never seen his sensei cry before!

"I'm so sorry, Naruto! It's all my fault!" he said, his voice alarmingly shaky.

"What do you mean?" _Why is he sorry? He didn't do anything!_ Naruto inched towards his sensei and sat next to him, unsure of what to do. Usually, the only ones he was around that cried in despair were younger, and he would usually ruffle their hair to make them feel better. He couldn't do that to his sensei. _What could he do?_

"To answer that question, I should probably tell you about the night the Kyuubi was sealed into you," Kakashi answered, steadying his voice.


	2. Chapter 2: That Fateful Night

**A big thank you to** LiMiYa** for reviewing!**

* * *

Kakashi uncovered his face and turned to Naruto, who noticed that although his sensei's visible eye was a little more watery than usual, there were no tears.

"First, you need to understand a very special line of ninja teams since the First and Second Hokage," Kakashi began. "First, the Third Hokage trained under the direction of the first two Hokages, who then was the sensei of the three sannin: Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Jiraiya in turn trained Yondaime, who in turn trained me—"

"—and you trained me," Naruto finished incredulously. He had never made the connection before. He was part of a somewhat prestigious line of sensei and students!

Kakashi nodded then pulled out a frame from a pocket of his jounin vest. The silver haired ninja gazed solemnly at the picture before giving it to Naruto to see.

Naruto gasped. There was the Fourth Hokage! He also easily found Kakashi, noting with disappointment that even as a genin the copy ninja concealed his face with a mask.

"Who were your comrades?"

"Rin was a medical ninja who died during the Kyuubi attack. The one with goggles is Obito, an Uchiha, who died during the war we were involved in at your age." Naruto realized in shock that they were most likely who Kakashi was referring to when he mentioned that he had friends who's names were on the Memorial Stone. Rather than dwell on unpleasant matters, he turned all his attention to the Fourth Hokage. His father.

There was no doubt about it. They were definitely related, because the genin had never seen anyone with yellow hair as bright as his. He was so alike; would that be what he'd look like once he was older?

It felt so strange to see another look so much like him. From his childhood, while observing all the other families that treated him like dirt, he noted that many of them looked alike. It was always something that fascinated him.

A single tear fell from Naruto's face, but his anger towards his father for subjecting him to years and years of torment and loneliness did no subside.

"Why did he do this to me then?"

"First of all Naruto, did you know that I too, was an orphan at around your age?" The blond shook his head. "Well, in a series of events irrelevant to this discussion, he—" Kakashi swore silently. Even after all these years he couldn't bring himself to say his own father died. However, his student seemed to understand the source of his hesitation, so he had no reason to continue.

"Anyway," he said quickly, "it was quite a blow, so I began to look at my sensei as a sort of adopted father. He was always understanding of how it affected me, and was always supportive of what I did. It was he who suggested that I use my skills as an ANBU Black Op for a number of years." Kakashi smiled fondly, remembering his old sensei and the enjoyable times he shared with him.

"But, that night the Kyubbi came, everything changed."

* * *

In all respects, the village was in chaos. All eligible ninja, ANBU, jounin, chuunin, and genin were gathered together to protect the village against the Nine-Tailed Fox. The ninja had immediately skipped to Phase 2 by evacuating all the civilians to the mountains as fast as possible while the rest attempted to fend off the demon with their lives.

Kakashi slammed against a tree. Right now he was a member of the ANBU, his silver outfit and metal plates splattered in blood of his fellow ninja and himself. Picking himself up with the sword he always carried, he readied himself for another attack.

Before he charged towards the demon however, a familiar hawk flew past. Startled, Kakashi sheathed his blade and followed it, wondering what the Hokage wanted with him.

The Yondaime was standing on top of a hill that overlooked the whole battle. He was pacing almost frantically, his cloak swaying in the wind. The Hokage bore signs that he had participated in the battle, yet it was clear he took himself out of it a while ago.

Kakashi stared at the Hokage who was muttering to himself underneath his breath and pacing so much that it was giving the silver haired ninja a headache.

He stepped forward and knelt on the floor respectfully, "What is it you summoned me for?"

Minato appeared a little startled when his old student addressed him, but then he steered his mind to the topic at hand.

"There is no way we can defeat the Kyubbi," he stated calmly.

Of all the things Kakashi was expecting him to say, admitting defeat was not one of them. "What do you propose we do?"

His sensei gave a weak smile. "For now, hold him until I can take care of him." There was something foreboding in the way that he said it; Kakashi began to panic.

"I thought you said we couldn't do anything! What makes you think you—"

"I will perform a forbidden jutsu to seal the demon within a child. It's the only way."

Kakashi's eyes widened. The shock was so great that he found himself asking stupidly, "Wh—what?"

The Fourth Hokage chuckled weakly. "The Hidden Sand Village has been performing this jutsu for years. They just recently performed it on a newborn baby Gaara, and it was successful."

The ANBU Black Op struggled to overcome his shock, "But, don't those who perform the seal die themselves? Aren't Jinchuuriki destined to be treated horribly? Who will you seal it in?!"

Minato sighed. "Yes, they do die. I will choose my son."

His son? Kakashi wondered.

"Yes, my son," he nodded with a grimace. "My wife was almost in labor when the Kyubbi came, she should have given birth by now. This will work best if it is sealed after his umbilical cord is cut. You will find her and the child in the cave of the First Hokage's face—"

"But why?" Kakashi couldn't help himself. This was the man he had come to love and respect as much as his own father. Why was he making a choice that would ruin his child's life forever?

The Yondaime sighed, he didn't have much time left to save the village. "Because he is my son. What kind of a leader would I be if I asked someone from the village to make that sacrifice if I wasn't willing to do it myself? My son will be the reason that this village will not be destroyed, that everyone lived, why the Kyubbi is kept under control. I will perform the Double Tetra-Gram Seal, yet combine it with an Eight Sign seal, which will allow my son's chakra to keep demon's in check, so that he is not ruthlessly merged with the demon as the Suna Jinchuuriki is."

Kakashi had to admit that it was a smart move. That way, the boy would be able to think for himself and not be heavily influenced by the demon. Plus it would provide an opportunity for him to use the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra as an advantage to himself, should he learn to control it.

"Now go! Time is running out."

Minato watched his pupil vanish with immense regret, guilt, and foreboding than he ever had experienced before. Was he doing the right thing?

Kakashi reached the spot his sensei described in under a minute. Keeping his breathing slightly in check, he approached the cave where he could hear the distinct sound of a newborn baby.

There were three chuunin guarding the entrance, protecting the wife of the Hokage. They readied themselves at the sight of the ANBU with a red wolf mask, in case he suddenly planned to betray their village.

Kakashi held up his hands. "I am here on business from the Hokage. I must enter."

Slightly wary, but obedient to the orders of their leader, the guards granted him entrance.

There was a small fire in the center of the room, where a young women was sobbing and cleaning the blood off the floor. The crying baby was wrapped in blankets in a small bed, while the mother was resting on a larger bed. She was completely covered, yet the sheets were stained with blood. It was typical for a birth to have so much blood. Why was the midwife crying?

Coming closer, Kakashi found his answer as his blood stopped cold. The Hokage's wife was dead.

The midwife noticed his presence and gazed at the frozen man, who evidently just learned the truth.

"The birth was not a pleasant one, but I did manage to save the baby," she said in between sobs. "There was no time to summon other nurses. Be—before she died, she said that her son was to be named Naruto." With that she broke down, unable to say anymore.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't one to give comfort, but he did feel a need to make her feel better. Too much physical contact was awkward for the young man.

Bringing himself to the task at hand, Kakashi knelt at the side of his sensei's now deceased wife and bowed his head in respect, then closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer of remorse.

The baby let out a loud wail, as if he understood what happened. Kakashi spun around to face the newborn child, and was shocked to see how much he looked like his father. The same yellow hair, the same face. His eyes were also blue. How could he willingly take this child to his imminent doom?

A loud crash that shook the ground and mountain brought Kakashi to what his purpose was. Cringing slightly, he carefully took the child in his arms. He felt so light, so fragile, so . . . so beautiful! Kakashi realized with amazement that this was the first baby he had ever held in his life.

"What are you doing?!" the midwife yelled hysterically.

"I will bring the child to his father. It is his wish," he added.

She stared at him with absolute horror. "How do I know you're not just someone in disguise trying to kidnap the only child of our Hokage!"

Kakashi sighed. He didn't have much time. Wordlessly, he unclasped his mask and revealed his face, or at least, the part that wasn't concealed by his other mask.

The young lady gasped as she noticed the Sharingan. This was the Hokage's own pupil!

"All right then, go, but be extremely careful!" she warned, rather reluctantly.

Kakashi only nodded. There was no way he'd risk running through the village with such an important and fragile person in his hands. He still had some chakra left, and he figured he could use the last of it to transport to where his sensei was.

Taking a deep breath and steadying the child in his left hand, the copy ninja made a sign with his right hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He appeared at the hill the Yondaime was still pacing on and struggled to stand up, his chakra almost depleted. His sensei came forward with an almost hunger coupled with hesitation to see his son.

Kakashi held out the child who was just now starting to wail again after getting over the shock of being transported. However, as soon as he was placed in his father's arms he grew quiet. The child gazed up into his father's teary eyes with curiosity. As if he knew who he was, the newborn clapped his hands and gave his father the largest smile either of the men had ever seen.

"Wh-what name did Kushina choose?" Minato inquired with a shaky voice.

"Naruto."

"Naruto," he repeated softly, rolling the name around on his tongue. "Yes, that's a perfect name. How is Kushina?"

Kakashi grimaced. There was no way he could tell his sensei that his wife had just recently passed away. He was just about to die, so why not let him die in false security?

"She is much better now. She is resting peacefully." At least he was sort of telling the truth. Kakashi was grateful the Hokage had not taken his eyes off his son, else he would have seen the lie on his face or the tears that did not fall in Kakashi's eyes.

The Hokage let out a sigh of relief. "Well, at least Naruto will have one parent to raise him," he said softly.

Kakashi felt like he would burst with sadness. Keeping this secret was more difficult than he could ever imagine!

Shinobi rule 25 . . . Shinobi rule 25 . . . he kept telling himself over and over again in an attempt to control his emotions. It worked, but barely.

His sensei continued to gaze at his son, tears slowly falling down his face. This was the son that he could never see grow up, never tell how much he loved him, never raise along with his wife. Would his son ever forgive him for what he was about to do?

The ground shook as the demon fox howled excitedly, reminding Minato about the battle going on around him. He kissed his son gently on the forehead then reluctantly placed the child in Kakashi's hands.

"One last thing," he added, "would you make sure that people treat my son as a hero? That he saved the village? Could you let him know—" (at this his voice broke) "that I love him and he could never know how sorry I am for what I am about to subject him too?"

The copy ninja could only nod, for fear of his voice betraying him and causing him to break the 25th Shinobi rule.

"Right," Minato said, gaining control of his emotions. "Time to save our village." He started forward, and then glanced back at his child, who was staring at him quietly in Kakashi's arms.

To both men's surprise, the Yellow Flash rushed back and embraced his student and son in one final goodbye. Kakashi was absolutely stunned. His sensei had hugged him before in the past (and Kakashi would usually brush off the physical contact), but the only other time there had been this much raw emotion in the embrace was on that horrible night Minato found Kakashi standing in front of his dead father.

"Tell Kushina I love her more than anything," he added softly. Kakashi again only nodded as his beloved sensei walked to the edge of the hill. He gazed at the battlefield where the demon fox wreaked havoc with every swish of his nine tails.

Filled with determination, the Yondaime scraped some blood off his cheek. "_Kyuchiyose no Jutsu!_" With a loud boom and enormous puff of smoke, the Frog Boss appeared. The Yondaime stood atop his head, Hokage robes blowing in the wind, absolute determination etched on his face. Then he proceeded to begin the seals as Gamabunta walked towards the demon while the other shinobi realized their Hokage was there to save them and they all retreated to give him room.

As Minato completed the hand signs and yelled the incantation, tears were streaming down his face as he did the action that tore his heart in two; saving his village while at the same time condemning his beloved son to something he had no say in. If only he could live to tell him how sorry he was.

Once it was all over, it was completely quiet, save for the screams and wails of one baby boy. Kakashi cradled the sprawling child, overcome with grief. There was a very curious seal on his stomach. When the demon was going into the child, Kakashi could barely stay his ground and hold the him. Now that it was over he was on his knees, panting from exhaustion, barely able to stay awake as unconsciousness threatened to overtake him.

He gazed at the child who had tears streaming down his cheeks. That had to have been painful, he imagined. His eyes widened when he noticed that now the child had three lines on each cheek that had the appearance of whiskers. Puzzled, Kakashi slowly ran a finger over them, wondering if they were scratch marks.

His skin was smooth to the touch, no grooves or raised skin. Those marks would be there for good. Kakashi contemplated this, and concluded that sharing a body with the most powerful demon must have give him some feline characteristics.

The copy ninja struggled to stand, and recognized how depleted his chakra was. He grunted angrily, this was not the time to become unconscious! He had to get the child to safety!

Putting his right hand in front of his face, Kakashi transported into the deserted hospital. Going beyond his limits, the ANBU member staggered to a room, where he laid the now sleeping child gently into a box suitable to prevent him from harm and collapsed on the floor, unable to reach the bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Fatherly Bonds

**I got more reviews! Those awesome people are** Blackmagic34, teridragon, Hannah Uzumaki, Lily Uzimaki, kakashifangrl1012, krakengirl, Guennol, Blacknbluesiren, **and **Narutoboyluver. **Thanks a bunch!**

**

* * *

**

When Kakashi awoke, he was lying in bed with IVs injected into his skin, and a really large headache. Groaning, he sat himself up with difficulty and noticed the medical ninja in his room.

"Hatake Kakashi?" he asked a little fearfully. The copy ninja grunted. "We were able to heal all your wounds, but you lost a lot of blood so you'll have to stay here for a while until you recover." He said the last part rather forcefully, and Kakashi couldn't blame him, for he had gotten a reputation to not stay long in hospitals, despite what he was instructed.

However, this time he didn't feel a need to disobey. He needed some time alone, to not be on a mission to deal with his grief. After years of practice he had found he could easily hide and conceal his pain, but it took some time.

"I don't know if you've heard, but the Fourth Hokage saved us all!" the medical ninja said proudly. "He died in the effort, but somehow he got rid of the Nine-Tailed Fox! Just what we'd expect from our Hokage! However," he added on a more solemn note, "his wife passed away. We were unable to determine the reason, because the guards who were watching over her joined the fight after her death and died themselves; we could find no one with her in the room. At least they are together now."

There was silence in the room as both paid their respects to the two great shinobi. Kakashi was puzzled for a moment, but then remembered that the Fourth Hokage had confided in him that his wife's pregnancy was to be kept a secret until his son was born, so that no attack was attempted on her from neighboring countries.

"By the way, who was that child you saved? We checked for injuries and he had none. He's a pretty healthy baby, so we moved him to the child's ward."

Kakashi took a few minutes before he answered. "His name is Naruto, and he is the child that the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox into."

The medical ninja just stared at Kakashi, unable to comprehend what he just said.

"So, the demon wasn't killed at all? _The child had the demon inside of him?!_" The man's eyes were wide and he began shaking in fear. Kakashi didn't know what the problem was; because of that, everyone was saved. It's not like the child itself were the monster. It was inside of him.

Before Kakashi could say another word the man burst out the door. Too tired to care, he ignored the man's actions and went back to sleep.

He was awakened hours later by a screaming baby. Kakashi opened his visible eye and scanned the room. Next to his bed was a crib, and when he sat up to take a better look, he realized that it was Naruto.

_Why is he in my room? Do they not have room anywhere else?_ Kakashi wondered to himself.

He waited for someone to come by and take care of him, but no one ever did. Grunting, Kakashi got out of bed, glad that the IVs were taken out while he was sleeping, and limped over to the crib, puzzled as to why the baby was crying. Trying to see if he felt sick, Kakashi reached one hand down and felt the boy's forehead. The instant he touched his skin Naruto grabbed Kakashi's fingers and began sucking them like his life depended on it. After a few seconds he tossed the fingers from his mouth and began wailing again.

On his part, Kakashi was completely stunned and a little frightened. Why was he sucking his fingers? Using what limited knowledge he had, he deduced that the baby was hungry.

"I'll be right back." Why was he talking to the kid? It's not like he would be able to understand him or anything.

Figuring he had nothing better to do, Kakashi stumbled into the hall with his bloody ANBU clothes still on. He finally approached a startled nurse at the child ward.

"There is a baby in my room and I think he's hungry," he stated simply.

The girl frowned slightly, and Kakashi soon learned the reason. The child ward had more than enough space for Naruto. Why was he in his room?

"Do you know the child's name?"

"Naruto."

The nurse paused for a moment, as if to see if that name rang a bell. Kakashi watched in awe as her expression changed from confusion to complete horror in a matter of seconds.

"Th-the demon child?" She looked so terrified she was starting to make Kakashi scared.

Instead he scowled. "The demon is _inside_ of him. That doesn't mean that he's a monster."

She didn't appear to have heard him. "I'm sorry, but he'll have to stay in your room. We can't let that monster stay in the same room as the other children!" She started to stumble away from Kakashi, muttering to herself as she left, "He shouldn't even be in this hospital! He should be surrounded by ANBU just in case he tries something . . . "

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. Here was this woman he didn't even know, acting like Naruto was the most dangerous thing in the universe! Underneath his calm expression he was infuriated. Did everyone else feel the same?

"Wait! I need some . . . never mind." The nurse was out of sight, and most likely wouldn't help him. Realizing that he wouldn't get any sleep with that baby crying, Kakashi entered the child's ward to see if there was any food for him there.

To his relief he saw a baby's bottle that was evidently prepared for the sleeping baby next to it, yet he figured the bawling baby in his room needed it more. Besides, he thought bitterly, there was more chance of this baby getting another bottle than Naruto, considering how that ninja treated him.

Scowling, Kakashi entered his room where Naruto was still wailing, but it was obvious everyone paid him no heed. He walked up the crib and stuffed the bottle inside the baby's mouth, who instantly ceased crying and vigorously sucked on the bottle. However, despite his efforts, the tiny Naruto drank slowly, considering he was just barely born, and the bottle Kakashi had "taken" was for a child a couple months old. So, the copy ninja's arms began to ache for being in one position for too long. Naruto obviously couldn't hold the large bottle by himself, so Kakashi had to do it.

He frowned, and then recalled something he had seen mothers do when feeding a child a bottle. Kakashi quickly pulled the bottle out of the hungry mouth, at which point he began crying again, yet Kakashi picked up the infant, sat on his own bed, cradled him in his left arm, and began feeding the bottle to him.

That felt better, he noted. Looking down into the child's content face, a strange feeling overcame Kakashi, one he had never felt before. The reserved copy ninja began to feel protective of the fragile baby, and enjoyed holding him close. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he forgot all about his troubles.

Instead, he was satisfied to observe the infant, fascinated by how small his tiny fingers were, his adorable face even with the whisker-marks, and the cute expression he made while devouring the powdery liquid.

Once the bottle was depleted, Naruto opened his bright blue eyes and gazed at Kakashi, cocking his head as he did so. Then he let out a babyish giggle, extending his chubby little fingers towards the silver-haired ninja. Kakashi put out his index finger towards the child who immediately grasped it firmly.

Naruto seemed to examine the finger with curious eyes, then he tugged on it, bringing the whole hand closer so he could examine it. His fingers seemed even smaller when compared to Kakashi's.

Continuing to feel extremely attached to the tiny life in front of him, Kakashi put his right arm underneath the one already holding the child and lovingly brought him closer. Who knew that a baby could be so cute?

Once Naruto was close enough to Kakashi's face however, the mischievous boy yanked on his mask, exposing his jaw. In extreme alarm Kakashi put the boy out of range and fixed his mask with his right hand.

"You do not do that," he warned. In response Naruto laughed hysterically, as if angering Kakashi was the most amusing thing in the world.

Suddenly the door burst open, disturbing Kakashi in his blissful happiness. It was Sarutobi, the Hokage before his sensei. The old man appeared extremely worried, and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of one of the most prestigious ninja of their village holding the demon fox child in his arms as if he were his.

Finding himself in the presence of a very respected and powerful ninja while cuddling a baby in his arms that wasn't even his made Kakashi's face extremely red. Sarutobi noticed this and motioned for the fellow ANBU members that accompanied him to wait outside, which they were all too eager to obey, considering the fact that, were the rumors true, a demon child was in that room.

Sarutobi said nothing as he walked over to the left side of Kakashi's bedside, while Kakashi wallowed in embarrassment and racked his brain of what to say. When the old man approached Naruto he bent down and examined the child.

Naruto gazed back at the man, studying his features, and then let out a loud giggle, clapping his hands happily. Sarutobi grinned warmly and straightened out.

"He looks just like his father," he stated simply.

Kakashi's mouth just hung open. He was secretly glad his mask prevented him from looking so silly.

"How—"

The old man chuckled. "I know it was a secret, and I'm probably the only other one who knows. Besides, who else would Minato choose to seal the demon within?" He smiled at Kakashi. "So, do you blame the boy for Minato's death? Do you believe him to be a monster?"

Kakashi was puzzled as to why he was being asked this, but ignored his surprise and shook his head.

Sarutobi gave a satisfied nod. "Perhaps you're one of the few." He fell silent and dangled his finger in front of the boy, breaking into a wide smile as it was eagerly accepted. The two sat/stood there in silence until Naruto was bored with the finger, both in a sort of admiring trance.

Finally Sarutobi spoke, "I have been asked to take upon my title of Hokage again in light of Yondaime's death." Kakashi quickly looked up.

That was fast, he noted. Usually the council would sit for hours to debate until they reached a final decision.

"From what I have seen, the word about Naruto harboring the Nine-Tailed Fox has spread like a disease throughout this village. Everyone I have seen already views him as a monster, their eyes turning a hideous cold stare when he is mentioned; especially those who lost beloved ones during the attack."

"But that's ridiculous! Naruto didn't do anything—"

"Exactly," the Third Hokage finished. "Right now they just need an outlet for their anger, yet I fear that that anger will remain long into the future." He turned to Kakashi, a sad smile on his face. "It looks like you and I are the only ones who consider this young life a normal human being. I will do everything I can to try and make his life easier, but he will not lead a pleasant life." He sighed exhaustedly, rubbing his temples.

"I have made the decision to make it forbidden to talk about the fact that the demon is sealed within him, in hopes that his generation will be able to accept him as who he is, not what he carries. I don't want their minds clouded, because that is the only way he might have a chance for happiness."

Sarutobi considered Kakashi for a moment. "Will you take on the responsibilities of caring for him, at least until he reaches the age of where he can take care of himself?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. Take care of him? Of a baby? He had absolutely no area of experience in that field. Besides that, he was barely 15 years old himself.

Sensing the fear and objection in his countenance, the Third Hokage remarked, "I know you feel unfit for the job, but you seem to have done good so far. Fetched him some food, fed him properly, and you seem to have grown a fondness for him. Don't worry," he added in a whisper, "I won't tell anyone."

Kakashi couldn't help but give a small smirk. "What about my duties as a shinobi? As a member of ANBU?"

"I think it's best that you take a little break from missions. Think of it as an extended vacation, just until he's old enough to be left alone." When Kakashi cocked an eyebrow Sarutobi quickly hurried on.

"I regret having to drop this into your lap, but there is no way I can look after a child, because I need to be ready to fight for the village at a moments notice. If I could find a babysitter to watch him when I was too busy, I would. However," he said, his voice laced with bitterness, "as you can tell, there is probably no one else in this entire village who would be willing to be with him more than they have to.

"You are the only person in this world whom this child has."

Kakashi mentally groaned. Going a while without his missions? To stay at home to baby-sit all day? He frowned at the child in his arms, but felt his resistance crumble as the baby cooed and giggled up at him.

How was this happening? Kakashi had stared down countless opponents, many of whom had the power to wipe his existence off the face of the earth, yet now he was succumbing to the charms of a young baby who was barely a day old?

He sighed in surrender. "Fine." Sarutobi nodded in agreement and left the room.

"Once you've rested, come to my office with the boy and we'll discuss arrangements."

_

* * *

_

"Wait, you're telling me that _you_ took care of me?!" Naruto screamed in amazement. "And you were only fifteen?"

Kakashi nodded. "The arrangements were made for your own apartment, and I took care of you for three years straight. After four years, I began to be sent on missions again, although they were small. You were very understanding for being so young, and found ways to entertain yourself. However, a little while before you entered the academy, the council intentionally put me on numerous extensive missions, just to keep us apart," he said angrily.

"They used the excuse that I was 'becoming too soft' for a shinobi, and that being away from you would do me some good." Kakashi swore. "What they were _really_ doing was trying to alienate you, and make sure you were all alone, because they didn't want a _monster_ to have any ties to the village."

"After I had been gone for a long time, you ran all by yourself to the Hokage mansion and demanded to know where I was. The council realized that we were very close, and so, they tricked you into thinking I was in a certain room, and then they had someone use a powerful genjutsu to make you forget all about me." Kakashi clenched his fists in anger.

"They did this without telling me. And so, when I returned after my mission, it was announced to me that I was unable to come near you or make myself known to you. If I broke that rule, they would have thrown me into prison." He sighed and gazed at Naruto with sorrowful eyes.

"I did what they told me, but I snuck around it. When I wasn't busy, I would follow you everywhere, making sure you were okay. I made sure you had enough to eat and that your apartment was _somewhat _clean," Kakashi smiled. "Then, somehow the Third was able to work it out that I was your sensei. He argued that you wouldn't recognize me, so they let it pass. However, for the first couple months we were being watched by different ANBU guards to make sure I didn't try to get too close to you." His eyes grew sad again.

"That's why I would ignore you guys sometimes, sticking my face into my book so that it would appear that I wasn't interested. I also tried to favor Sasuke, which worked after a while, because they stopped keeping us under surveillance." He locked eyes with Naruto.

"I know that it hurt you, me favoring Sasuke, but it seemed like the only way I could get the council off our backs. I deeply apologize for all the pain I caused you."

Naruto was amazed. Now everything made sense! He had always wondered who took care of him when he was young, but it was always so foggy he guess it was because he was too little to remember, and he had always wondered how his apartment would seem cleaner when he woke up and how he always seemed to have enough money for ramen (at least a _few _bowls).

Anger boiled up inside of him. The council had always been against him, always wanting to make his life a living hell!

"When I'm Hokage," he said through gritted teeth. "I will pick new council members, ones that I can trust."

Kakashi smiled at him. "You do that. Even at two years old, you would talk my ear off about becoming Hokage." He chuckled. "I guess it's just in your blood."

Naruto gave him a wide grin then enveloped him in a large hug, startling his sensei.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Kakashi just sat there stunned, but then he returned the hug in full, remembering all the times that Naruto would jump into his arms when he was younger. A single tear fell down his face.

When they were done, Naruto wiped his misty eyes before grinning. "So, did you ever take your mask off when I was little?"

Kakashi appeared thoughtful as he stood up. "Actually, I almost never wore my mask around you." Then he started to walk back towards the village, hands resting lazily in his pockets.

"WHAT?!" Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "You mean I used to know what you looked like under there?" He tore after Kakashi. "Come back! SHOW ME!"

* * *

**Well, there you go. I had originally planned this to be a oneshot, but I guess I had a little more to say! I had a little trouble figuring out how to end it, so I hope it's okay! Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**QUICK NOTE: For anyone who cares, I've decided to write a companion story to this one, where I describe how Kakashi took care of him, and how the council slowly took his custody of Naruto away from him. I don't know what I'll call it as of right now, but I am going to write a companion to this story. Make sure to check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

**9/16/07 **

**Hello everyone! Just thought I should give you all a heads-up on the sequel, which is called, Hidden Memories of the Past. Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
